The Karate Mage
by noon-stories-limited
Summary: Left alone for over a month Harry ends up wondering around his home town when he comes across a karate studio offering free lessons for one week - taking the oppurtunity up believing that he could learn to defend himself he couldnt have known how much it would change his future and the future of the wizarding world. NOT SLASH! NOT SLASH! NOT SLASH! NOT SLASH!
1. Begining

- Young karate mage –

?:

"Vernon we cannot leave him here alone!" Petunia Dursley shouted at her husband who was busy packing the suitcase for their annual month-long trip to another country. Usually it was Vernon and Petunia only – Dudley was staying at his Aunt Marges but this year they couldn't get Mrs Figg to babysit the _other one._

The other was actually their nephew Harry who had been living with them since the death of his parents almost seven years ago – he was nearly 8 now – the young boy sighed as he passed his uncle another t-shirt and made it look like he wasn't listening to their argument.

Nobody in the neighbourhood would take him since he was a 'hooligan' according to his own _family_ and they didn't have the time to deal with 'a nonsense dumb child who cannot even go to school' that was what he was known as, Vernon hadn't allowed him to attend Primary school since an accident in nursery when he was Three – Petunia had taught him to read and write to do the shopping lists and read cooking and gardening manuals but that was about it.

Listening to them argue was a headache in itself so Harry crept silently from the room and downstairs into the garden to do his other chores that had been set impossibly even for a fully-grown adult. Grabbing a brush from the shed he started to absently sweep the grass he had cut before into a neat-pile, after doing that he shovelled it into a large compost bin in the corner.

It was night time by the time that he finally went inside and he frowned around himself, on the table was his meagre-meal as usual but Petunia wasn't around the kitchen and Vernon – as he could see the living room- wasn't in his usual seat in front of the fire…they wouldn't have just _left_ would they? They hadn't done so before they had always left him with a neighbour or locked him outside so he couldn't do any damage. Maybe upstairs?

The eight year old ran up the stairs, Petunia and Vernon didn't mind if it got things done, and into the main bed-room which was…empty. Dudley's room too, the bathroom, second bedroom and guest room blank…slowly walking back down he opened the cupboard and sighed as he saw a pile of money and a note for him – taking them into the kitchen he began to read while he ate.

_Potter,_

_Your aunt and I have decided that we would not cancel our plans because Mrs Figg is unable to look after your ungrateful self. It is not JUNE 14__TH__ we will be returning AUGUST 4__TH__ and no sooner – we may be gone longer due to the fact this is a business trip too._

_Keep out of trouble._

_Keep the garden tidy._

_Do not mess the house up and clean once a week._

_This time, and this time only, you may have all the food left in the house since it would all get replaced when we return anyway! The money (£150) is if you run out of food or want to do something…the money was left for you when you were given to us and you will not receive any more off us. _

_Vernon_

_BE GOOD!_

Ok so they _had_ left him alone but at least he knew that there was food in the house since he did most of the cooking in the first place, he knew there was meat (to be cooked and otherwise) in the fridge and freezer, frozen veg and chips, tinned potatoes and other snacks in the cupboard.

Grinning Harry finished his sandwich before setting up a bed with blankets and a pillow on the sofa, it was much more comfortable than the camp-bed that he usually had. Drifting to sleep he wondered just what could change in the time he was alone.

What he couldn't have known was how much it would affect the future.


	2. Chapter 1 - The offer

Chapter one:

Harry bit his lip nervously as he ducked around a corner waiting for Peirs and the rest of the local kids to run passed looking for him, even when Dudley wasn't there the game of 'harry hunting' hadn't let up, two days before his relatives had left and he had been out at the library when they had spotted him going home, one of the books including 'Holes' which was one of his fraviourts to read though he had to read it in part normally since his uncle didn't see the point in reading when you had the TV.

The others books he had were beginners guides to Latin and Italian language, he wanted to learn something that might be useful in the future…that and he was already learning French from Mrs Figg when she was round along with Welsh from number 8 Privet Drive who actually thought he was sweet and not the hooligan that the rest of the area thought of him as.

Seeing that the gang had gone the young seven year old stepped back into the street and kept a firm grip on the bag on his shoulder as he watched around himself carefully in case he was ambushed…a dark purple poster with white writing caused him to pause outside of a shop that he hadn't seen before now, reading it he frowned in thought – .**One week free karate class for under 12's.**

**Lucas Valdesi**

**.Dragons training studio.**

In smaller writing at the bottom it said you had to be at least six to attend, maybe this was what he needed? He certainly could do with being able to stop Dudley and the gang beating him up every day once they had done with school and during their holidays when Harry was trying to do his chores.

Glancing down at his cloths he shook his head, he couldn't go looking like that they would never take him seriously and think that he was just using them for something free…a smile slipped onto his face as a plan began to form on his face and he ran back home to get some money.

Lucas Valdesi smiled as he watched over his class of beginners, though the smile wasn't exactly happy it wasn't sad either, he had been hoping to find a student that he could take on as an apprentice because neither he nor his brother (the famous Luca) planned on having children to pass their knowledge to of their own, and these classes could only go so far.

He had been travelling Italy looking for someone for two years with no success when Luca had recommended coming over to Britain and looking there for someone, while the kids had great potential it just wasn't _good enough_ to take as his apprentice…though he had bought a home nearby and the studio was now his since he planned on staying in England as a permeate place beside when he went to visit his brother or watch him at competitions and such.

There hadn't been a martial-arts teacher in Little Whinging anyway or anywhere close enough for the kids to take the lessons, but Little whinging was well known enough and close enough for others to travel if they wanted to take the lessons – it was in the outskirts of Surrey not to mention that Lucas had been careful enough to advertise his new studio on the TV, newspapers and magazines as well as put of flyers and posters locally…free week lesson for anyone living in Little Whinging, though they needed the proof of that too.

The bell on the front door rang just after the class had finished, a small boy of maybe six or seven stepped inside – Lucas watched in slight amusement as the lad took a deep breath looking around himself nervously like someone was about to shout at him for being there.

The sensei got up from where he was sat at his desk – just out of the training room – and slipped inside along the side of the walls until he was stood behind the child who looked so nervous.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked shutting the door firmly, frowning realising that he had forgot to lock it earlier – though he didn't have a open-time sheet out either, he needed to do that. "Well?"

"I – er, my uncle asked me to ask about how much the lessons costs." The kid fumbled nervously backing up a little, Lucas narrowed his eyes picking up on the lie immediately but never commented, and instead he was calculating something…this boy seemed to radiate power and potential – a master could usually see the potential before a student even began.

It was just talent.

"Are you from Surrey?" Lucas enquired motioning that they should go into the office, when the child was sat down the sensei remained standing leaning against the door casually. "Yes? Good. 1 week free, after that it is £65 a month. £16.25 a week…tests to progress the belts is £40 each. Why do you want to learn?"

"I get bullied a lot – I want to be able to stop them," the kid was quick to explain after Lucas had glared at him. A lot of people want to learn for revenge not just defence…weird. "Please sir, all the local kids hate me and my cousin too! They have game called 'Harry Hunting' and I get _really_ hurt when they do catch me!"

"I tell you what, since I know you lied about your uncle," Lucas smirked at the child kneeling down now so that they were eye-to-eye, Harry (that must be his name) flinched back a bit. "You do the week of free lessons – from there if you are good enough I will see about lowering the price, no promise though ok? And you do not steal the money to pay either."  
"Ok sir,"

"First lesson was today," Lucas told him as he walked back into the training area, Harry following behind him waiting to be told what to do, "Since I'm being nice I will show you what they learnt ok? Stances and such."

An hour later when Harry left the shop Lucas couldn't help but smirk as he picked up his mobile phone to call his brother – Harry was even better than they had been when they had their first lessons! He had listened and copied the moves exactly as he was told and had been so willing to learn that he hadn't probably even realised that he had the form of someone that had been learning months and not merely an hour long.

_Harry_ smiled lightly as he stretched to begin the last lesson of the 'free week' he had signed up to, so far they had only been taught how to stand correctly and a simple way to block any attacks to the face.

That was enough for him really.

The rest of the class were still stood around speaking to their mothers and fathers, and Lucas was stood watching from the shadows of the door to his office – Harry knew that because he had seen the sensei when he had arrived watching them all. Well the rest would suffer because they hadn't warmed up, they should have known by now that they needed to…just as he was stretching his arms behind his neck a girl that he had noticed at the beginning of the week approached him.

"What ya doing?" she asked tilting her head to the side innocently, Harry rolled his eyes and glanced around once more to see everyone had gone silent or whispering but watching them.

"Stretching and warming up…you don't get all achy later if you do." He explained simply as he continued, this time another boy (Jay McHale, Harry had seen him with Dudley before though they weren't friends) stepped forward and asked if he could show them. Feeling slightly awkward he nodded and was surprised when all but two – who were glaring at him and in Dudley gang – took places on the matted floor, "Er…well you need to stretch your muscles in your arms and legs mainly…"

"Why?"

"You use them most." He sighed exasperated, "Just…copy what I do. I'll explain as I do."

And he did so, doing all of his warm-ups again he went through each one and gaining more confidence explained how warming-up and cooling down when doing exercise was good for you – when an adult asked him how he knew he told them that he had a neighbour that had told him…the same one that taught him welsh…and about the 'lactic acid' in the muscles that needed to be dispersed (gone) or your muscles would ache and tare more-easily.

"Thank you Harrison." Sensei Lucas smirked stepping out into the training area causing everyone including the adults and Harry to jump, sure leave it to him to wait until he was done! "The young man was right about everything he said then, I was going to introduce warm-ups today but I see I don't need to…I'll skip to the first lesson you would have got if you decide to keep up these lessons."

Everyone was quick enough to stand where the sensei had put them assigned positions, including the two hadn't taken part earlier on as well. Harry was at the front of the room right in the centre – he hated the attention that it brought on him because Lucas always used him as an example if he did something right or needed to show the others something.

Lucas didn't do anything different this time either, he called Harry forward and gave him the instructions as he did so – explaining the five steps to achieving a stardard punch.

First Harry had to place his right hand (because he right handed) to his ribs with his palm facing upwards, next he was to punch out in a straight line but turning his hand at the last second so that it was ¾ of the way around, and his muscles were perfectly aligned…finally pull his arm back to the original position and keep his left arm ready to defend his face at other times.

"Target soft areas such as the neck, throat or stomach," Lucas explained patiently sending Harry back to his place in the line – Harry failing to notice the slight glint to the teacher's eyes. "These will be the best spots to hit, if not the left side of the chest above the heart or the back of the skull if it is possible."

"Why did you have Potter use his left arm over his face?" Jordan sneered from his place at the back, Sensei Lucas glared at him but nodded at the good question that needed to be explained.

"To defend himself from any possible attacks." Harry answered quietly as the sensei nodded at him to answer; Lucas had explained that in the previous lesson. Lucas nodded once more and continued with the lesson.

By the end the only two that were complaining were the ones who hadn't done the warm-ups (Lucas claimed when the parents asked that they should have joined in with the others) and Harry was happy with what they had done, Lucas had paired them up and he had ended up with Jay as a partner. They had to practice the punch and the other had to practice being able to block a punch and vise-vera.

"Sit down Harry." Lucas instructed once they were back in the office – after the people planning on continuing, surprisingly all of them, had ordered their uniform- Harry edged over to the chair opposite his teacher who was smiling genteelly at him like he knew something he didn't. "Now, you know I said about lowering the price if you were good enough?"

"Yes sir?"

"I changed my mind." Lucas stated bluntly, Harry groaned and closed his eyes as tears began to well up and his throat constricted. He loved the lessons but he could only really afford one month and a test. Lucas leant forward and grasped Harry's chin forcing him to look up, "I have been looking for an apprentice…you get lessons on what I know, more than just normal lessons, and in turn you help with such things as tidying up after lessons and warm-ups."

"R-really sir?"

"Really." Lucas assured him, Harry's eyes went wide and suddenly he was pulled into a hug by the sensei was beside him, "I will speak with your aunt and uncle when they return – you said you were staying with a neighbour yes? I'll order your uniform, and a few other sets of practice clothing, and we'll sort the rest another day."

Harry left the centre soon after that running back to his empty house unaware of being watched by one of his future teachers – Remus Lupin – who was just glad that his cub was happy about something and that the Dursley family hadn't locked him away from society for his own 'protection' like Dumbledore instructed.


	3. Chapter 2 - The gifts and the Trunks

Chapter 2: A gift and the trunks

It was another week until the uniforms finally arrived and Harry was the one who had to help distribute them to the others and collect the money, this week they had been focusing on blocks and dodges because they were some of the most important things in a fight.

Harry had it the hardest out of them all though because when the others weren't there instead of just teaching him the stances Lucas was working on strengthen this blocks and protecting himself- so far he had been set on a piece of glass that the sensei had set up in one of the back rooms…he had to put water onto the glass and wipe it with his right hand and then going in the opposite direction dry it with the left…it actually worked rather well since it was a similar motion to what a smooth block needed to be and the more you did it the stronger the muscles in your arms got to be at that time. He had also been stuck on 'warm-ups' with all of the class, showing them how to do them correctly instead of just copying too – Lucas had showed him a few more to incorporate and Harry had taken to it perfectly.

The 'uniform' as it were was the standard 'Gi' white bottoms and white shirt – the real one for practice – bare footed and all of them had a white belt, on the top above the heart was the shop logo…a tree with a dragon wrapped around the base with 'Valdesi Dragon Studio' on top. Harry's was slightly different from the rest since underneath the picture was 'Apprentice' written in gold writing – all of the class had been informed but most understood along with the parents, he was the best in the class despite being one of the youngest and the smallest, including girls, within the class.

"Raven! Catch!"

Harry spun around and grabbed the object that had come flying towards him, glaring at the sensei he turned his attention to the bag he had caught. It was a draw-string bag with the studio crest on it, his initials and 'Raven' (as Lucas officially dubbed him), the bag was black with red strings and he didn't have a clue what was inside but it was heavy…

"Sensei…?"

"A gift, my brother sent it." Lucas explained calmly though seemed a little put out, he too hadn't looked inside of it – Luca had forbidden him from doing so – "Good thing that mama can sew really, she was the one who embroiled 'Raven' before it was sent two days ago."

"I…"  
"Open it brat." The teacher laughed as he went to continue to clear up after the lesson, how it got such a mess he didn't know because they were on the mats the full time! Though parents and siblings whatever….

Harry sat down cross-legged on the mat and pulled the bag open carefully and peeked inside, first he saw was a letter;

_**Hey Raven,**_

_**My brother called me the day you entered his little studio over there and told me all about you – you gotta be special if you caught his attention before even having one practice.**_

_**Anyway our papa (dad? Father?) owns a studio over here in Italy too – yours is just an offbranch – and he's invited you for Christmas with up…best run that past your family and sensei first. Anyway it's tradition to give an apprentice something , you are my brothers I know but who cares? Some are from Lucas since he asked me to send them over!**_

_**Hope you like them!**_

_**Luca,**_

Laying the letter to one side he got a letter from Sensei Valdesi too (their father) basically saying the same except he had put some tickets in for 1st class plane trip in December for him – just give them to Lucas if not – enough for him, Lucas, his cousin and aunt and uncle.

Within the bag though, beside the tickets, was a box stamped with the tree-and-dragon – within that was a small silver pendant with the same crest on and 'apprentice', the next thing was a journal and fountain-pen marked with the crest – and a note inside saying that he would get enough one when it was empty – and finally Mrs Valdesi had sent him some sweets that had been able to pass through customs, just chews and hard-boiled, the gift from Lucas himself was a pair of blood-red gloves that had the fingers half-cut off and they were made from leather (with soft material inside) that had been broken-in for him by the company for imitate use, they were for when he got onto the bo-staff so his hands didn't get blistered or hurt.

Harry was just examining the pendant when a hand appeared in front of his face and snatched it up, he turned to the Sensei in shock to see him smirking – Lucas unclipped the latch before putting it on Harry.

"You are officially a Valdesi apprentice." Lucas declared proudly while pulling Harry to his feet, glancing down again he smirked seeing the tickets and shook his head in amusement. "I'll speak with your aunt and uncle – my papa wishes to meet you probably so he can see how good I am at teaching you."

**Harry grinned as he walked into Number 4 Privet Drive knowing that it would be empty, going to 'his' cupboard he placed his newly-acquired bag inside ontop of the camp-bed where his new clothing were and then closed the door as he stepped back.**

**Wondering what to do for the rest of the day, since it was only 3o'clock in the afternoon he finally decided to get a job done that Vernon had asked him to do before they even left…if it wasn't done when they got back he would most likely starve for weeks.**

**Getting up to the attic was the hard part since he needed the chair from Petunia and Vernon's room but once the ladders was down and the light that his uncle had installed – hem paid to be installed – was on he could see perfectly find. Jesus it was a tip up here! Mainly Dudley's baby-toys but still a complete and utter mess!**

**Wrinkling his nose and glad that he had thought to change into some of Dudley's cast-offs he began to make his way through the dusty world sneezing every so often…urh this would take a while to do and not just today either.**

**Several boxes sorted and the broken things in a black-bag the seven year old sneezed once again and sat down heavily on one of two trunks that was up there, the second one was right opposite him…hmmm, who was JNP? Curiously tracing the dulled-bronze letters he couldn't help but flip the heavily-locked lid open.**

**Books…clothing…parchment?...quills?...letter for Harry…more books…WAIT, Harry snatched up the third letter that day and couldn't believe that his damn-relatives had kept this from him. Well actually he could since they hated him but that really wasn't the point.**

**The letter basically said that his parents loved him and they this (and the other trunk) was all that was left of them, it had been signed by Minerva McGonagall – who also explained that the rest had already been moved to a secure-bank that nobody could touch, the trunks had been at the 'school' at the time because they hadn't long been graduated when Lily was pregnant and found out they had been targeted by a dark lord (whatever that was) so they had left them just in case…their 'wands' had been added later after their deaths.**

**Even more curious than before he picked up the first book in this trunk and flipped it over to read the back – it was called 'Basic Ancient Runes: grade 1' – according to the description it taught how to draw ancient runes from locking to basic protection and pranks.**

**Settling down to read the young wizard vowed to do the work another time.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Summer end and school start

Chapter three: September arrives

The summer had been good while it had lasted, Harry tugged at the bottom of his new school-jumper and gulped nervously as Vernon glared at him none-too-lightly…Sensei Lucas had questioned the class about where they went to school and it had come out that he was 'home-schooled', the teacher hadn't agreed with that and wanted him in school.

He had, in turn, contacted the Dursley's who – at the time – were still on holiday though just at Marges at that point, and demanded that Harry be placed in a school immediately or social services would be contacted about leaving a seven year old in a house along for the full holidays.

While it meant that he had to now attend school with Dudley he would also have a chance to get to where he should be in his education, though according to the tests that he had been forced to do before being entered into the school he was above average on Literature (reading) writing and mathematics – the last was due to his own work with Dudley's school books and his arithmacy books he had 'found' in the attic at the beginning of the summer.

"RAVEN!"

Vernon's eye twitched as Harry jerked around to see Jay and Rebecca, from the martial arts classes, running toward him – he grinned and allowed them to hug him tightly as their usual greeting.

"Hi! You better now Becca?" he enquired pulling back, she had been off classes for the past two days (now back at school it was down to twice a week though) and still looked a little pale,

"Yep. Can you show me what we did?" she asked excitedly, Vernon growled by now and Harry inched away from him – and in consequence – Petunia who was cooing over Dudley who was shouting about not wanting to attend school. "Pplleaeeaasse!"

"Ok! Ok!" he agreed knowing that he would have to do it in school now because his uncle looked like killing him…Lucas had spoken to them when they had returned once more and told him about the lessons, they had assumed he had been a neighbour when he had called the first time.

(Flashback)

_Harry was cleaning the cooker where he had just cooked breakfast for Dudley and Vernon, Petunia had wanted porridge, the doorbell rang and he knew that it would be Lucas since his sensei had promised to pick him up this morning._

_Vernon got up off his seat and walked through to the front door and a few minutes later returned to the kitchen red in the face and glaring at Harry harshly while Lucas smiled at him kindly._

"_What is the meaning of this boy! Do you know this man?!"_

"_H-he's me s-sensei…" Harry whispered ducking out of the way when Petunia went to hit him on the back of his head, luckily his reflexes had improved even more since the start of his lessons. "i- you said that I could do what I wanted! I chose to do martial arts!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID MARTIAL ARTS!" Vernon boomed looming over him, Lucas placed a hand on Harry's shoulder guiding him out of the way of any potential danger to his person. "THAT IS A RESPECTATABLE _NORMAL_ SPORT FOR NORMAL PEOPLE! FREAKS LIKE YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LEARN!"_

"_Mr Dursley!" Lucas exclaimed in shock, Harry gulped and ducked his head…hoping to merlin (a thing he picked up from his fathers journal) that he wouldn't be kicked off his apprentaships, "Harry is a very special boy and if you stop him from attending classes, as my apprentice, I shall have my sister who is a high-rated lawyer sue to full guardianship and have you placed in prison!"_

"_T-that would be necessary" Petunia assumed quickly, she didn't look too angry – Harry noticed – but looked panicked by the threat of it even Vernon had palled considerably at the sensei words. "He may remain, j-just make sure he attends school like you wished and gets here before 9pm_."

(End flashback)

Needless to say that he hadn't spoken to his relatives since then even when he needed to do chores, they just left a note on the table on a morning what needed to be complete – Petunia had gone as far as to move him into Dudley's second bedroom With the treat of him being hurt if he dared to break anything – that wasn't already broken – of Dudley's old toys.

"Mr Potter!" a teacher called, Harry's head jerked up to realise that he was now stood in a classroom with Jay and Rebecca either side of him, the teacher didn't sound angry but amused, "Welcome to McHale Primary…you already know Jay and Rebecca?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Awww! So polite!" she cooed ushering them into the classroom, Dudley and the rest of the gang…basically all the boys in the class beside Jay and three others…sneered at him or tried to trip him. "Right! Class, this is Harry…Dudley's cousin I believe. Harry, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Erm…"

"Harry is Sensei Lucas Valdesi's apprentice." Rebecca supplied cheerfully, Harry shot her a grateful look while those who didn't know looked interested suddenly, even those in the gang. "We attend a martial arts class, karate/fighting…Harry got chose to be an apprentice and learn everything that Sensei Lucas knows!"  
"I live with my aunt, uncle and Cousin" Harry added timidly, shooting a glance at Dudley that they all caught and Dudley smirked at the attention. "my parents died when I was one and due to the apprentaships I help out in the martial arts studio after lessons."

"What's your favourite colour?" a girl on the front table asked, when the teacher (Mrs Hassan) told them to ask some questions…apparently it was a tradition for new classmates around.

"Dark purple and emerald green."

The questioning went on…

_X + 79 = 194 _

_X + 79 = 194 – 79 _

_X = 115 _

"How did you do that?" Jay whispered leaning over to Harry who had set his pencil down on the table after a few minutes of being set the pre-algebra work. Harry frowned down at the equations and shrugged – algebra was something what arithmacy was mainly centred on.

"X + 79 = 194" Harry repeated the original question in a whisper as not to draw attention to them, though Rebecca was listening too along with the other girl (Molly) on their table. "194 – 79 = 115…there isn't any other thing left to take or add, so the X has got to be 115."

"That sounds so easy…" Jay pouted jotting down what Harry had just told him, Harry on the other hand got up and picked up his work book taking it to Mrs Hassan to get it marked…she looked up from her marking in shocked,

"is there a problem Harry? Do you need help?" she asked concerned, pointing to the chair next to her desk, Harry passed her the book silently and explained that he had finished… "Very well done, they are all correct – did your aunt and uncle teach you this already? You were home-schooled yes?"

"I was, but only in reading and writing." Harry shrugged innocently, seeing her scrutinising look he smiled slyly, "I go the library in my spare time during the summer, I taught myself."

"Hmmm…"

At lunch time Harry and Rebecca found a spot on the playground where the others wouldn't find or see what they were doing, the young apprentice started off by doing the normal warm-ups and then went through all the basic blocks and punches with her – they had only been practicing the things that they had learnt during the full summer, Jay came and joined them a few minutes in and they all agreed that they would do this if one of them had missed a lesson.


	5. Chapter 4 - Blaise and Sensei Valdesi

Chapter four:

December 14th found Harry sitting next to his over-large cousin in the airport waiting until their plane was called up, once more the Dursley's had been grudging to let him even go but then they wouldn't get a free trip to another country either if he wasn't in attendance,

Lucas had already left two days before because of an emergency that had popped up with his niece but had assured that it wouldn't interfere with the trip at all – the only thing about that was it left him along with his relatives in an enclosed space for a few hours with no reprieve…maybe he should swap his ticket? Nah that would only put someone else in his position and that wasn't exactly fair at all.

Looking around the cramped and sweaty waiting area he tried to find someone his age that Dudley hadn't already alienated (yes even in the space of twenty minutes none of the kids near him would go near) finally landing on a boy who looked older that him but still around nine…actually there was two of them, the girl looked older though at the age of 13/14 so she didn't really matter.

"H-Hello," he greeted them softly, both looked up from the books they were reading and sneered at him in unison – not to be discouraged he glanced at the titles and was surprised he recognised them. "I- er – noticed the book you were reading ma'am an' I was wondering if you can explain something to me?"

"Muggle?"

"Nope! Though my guardians are and they don't know that _I_ know." He grinned looking back over at his relatives who were glaring over at him, pft the kids looked like rich snobs who only 'Duddy-darling' should be speaking with. "I found my mother and fathers school trunks when I was seven though and been teaching myself…"

"Name?"

"Raven." He used the name that Lucas had given to him at the start of the apprentaships because he had found out the Potter family were well known in the hidden community. Not to mention that a wizard (so obvious, he was) bowed to him in a shop the week before, "Raven Valdesi…apprentice to Lucas Valdesi – that's where I'm going at the moment."

"Valdesi…ah, the muggle fighters." The boy smiled slightly, the girl had gone to ignoring them – though seemed satisfied enough with the first answers. "That's not your real name is it? But even in _our_ _world_ an apprentice is allowed to use their masters family name."

"Uh-huh…I think it's best you don't know my real name" he confirmed before actually asking something in the potions journal, the time passed waiting for their planes though they were separated then since Blaise (for that was his name) was only in 2nd class because his father didn't want to spend money in the muggle world.

The boy's name had been Blaise Zabini, youngest child of Joseph and Marissa Zabini though the only male-heir – thus the main heir – he had three sisters, Rebecca who was 14 and attended Hogwarts already, then there was Kelly who was 18 and graduated…finally Zoe who was Blaise's older twin sister though she never went out into public and had taken the mother's maiden name, Franks.

He was from Italy and he (and Rebecca) had been visiting the Malfoy family, well Rebecca had been at school, though Zabini family were neutral most of the time they did have ties from both 'light', 'neutral' and 'dark' families…including Black, Potter and Greengrass.

Harry settled down in his seat ignoring Dudley and silently promising to himself that he would keep up with the letter-exchange that Blaise had suggested, and when the time came he would tell Blaise who he was really.

(a few days later)

"Block! Concentrate!"

Harry watched fascinated as two elder boys duelled with each other, two days he had been in Italy and Lucas hadn't shown up at all – meaning that he had been stuck with his relatives and the very-welcoming Mrs Valdesi, the others (Lucas, Luca and Mr Valdesi) were busy.

"Raven! Ten stages to a perfect kata!" Mr Valdesi called over moving away from the now-panting pair who were on the floor gasping. Harry shifted nervously and winced realising he had been caught watching them when he shouldn't have been in that area of the manor, "Answer correctly and I won't tell Lucas or ya relatives that you were wandering around."

"Er, _Yoi No Kisin, Inyo, Chikara No Kyojaku, Waza No Kankyu, Tai No Shinshuku, Kokyu, Tyakugan, Kiai, Keitai No Hoji _and_ Zanshin_." He answered carefully though stumbling over the proper words that Lucas made him use, they were either Japanese or Chinese he wasn't sure.

"Pft, an eight year old knows better than my 17 year old students!" Mr Valdesi huffed looking amused and slight put out at the same time, they hadn't met yet since the eldest sensei had been busy but they had heard of each other, "You're good kid, now are you able to write out the meanings?"

"Y-yea I think so," Harry whispered,

He was handed a bit of paper and a smirking seventeen year old was stood over him the full time that he was writing, though the smirk diminished over time as he continued…his own fault.

**1**. Preparation of the mind - _**Yoi No Kisin**_

**2**. Awareness of attack and defence - _**Inyo**_

**3**. Balancing of power - _**Chikara No Kyojaku**_

**4**. Correct speed - _**Waza No Kankyu**_

**5**. Expand and contract - _**Tai No Shinshuku**_

**6**. Breathing and posture control - _**Kokyu**_

**7**. Understanding the target - _**Tyakugan**_

**8**. Demonstration of Martial spirit - _**Kiai**_

**9**. Stance and movement - _**Keitai No Hoji**_

**10**. Remaining completely aware - _**Zanshin**_

"Nathaniel fight Raven." Mr Valdesi ordered to the only other kid in the room, though he must have been at least ten years old and a lot taller than Harry still, "You might know the theory – but can you practice it?"

"Can I change first?" Harry asked looking down at his jeans and tight-fitting t-shirt that Lucas had purchased after finding out his lack of proper clothing in October…he hadn't been amused.

At all.

"Changing rooms are there –"Mr Valdesi pointed to a door off to the side that was clearly marked as such, Harry only managed to catch a pair of Gi-trousers in his size that yet another teen threw at him. "You have two-minutes. Any longer and you will automatically forfeit.

(Lucas's Pov)

Lucas frowned wondering just where his apprentice could be, he had asked his mama and the boys relatives who hadn't a clue…even the staff hadn't seen him since that morning either.

Following a sneaky suspicion he headed towards the 'Dragon Studio' that was actually a part of the mansion, his father was home today meaning that he would probably test Harry if they met, and especially if Harry had managed to wonder over there when there was a lesson going on – Lucas's mother had given the lad permission to use the training rooms if there were empty.

The sound of fighting could be heard the moment that the karate-master stepped into the corridor just outside of the training halls and he couldn't help but be worried slightly, stopping outside of the room where the table had always been he picked up an abandoned paper.

…Ah Ten elements to the perfect Kata.

Looking up through the observation window above the table his eyes widened on automatic, Harry hadn't ever been placed against someone older than him nor anyone outside of the class he was in – though _that_ had changed since September, it had been bound to because of his progress. So the only people that the young Raven had been up against was those with the same amount of training, his same age or those who he was fighting to move up in belt.

Harry was breathing heavily from what Lucas could see, but the other boy – who he knew already, Nathaniel Kye –a ten year old who had been under the Valdesi studio's tutorial since the age of six. Nathaniel was taller that Harry and his bone-structure was larger, clearly heavier too. – He was breathing much heavier than the apprentice was and seemed to be faltering a lot more as well.

While Lucas watched Harry blocked a punch from Nathaniel and then ducked a round-house kick that was sent at him, in retaliation the eight year old sent his own low kick from his position in a crouched position that he had been forced into because of the ducking,

He caught Nathaniel's ankle and the ten year old tumbled to the ground…Harry had won and Lucas noticed that his father looked way-too pleased…deciding to announce his presence Lucas banged the door off the wall as he entered the training room and glared at him papa.

Geez the man was nice enough and a loving man but when it came to training and fights he was out of his mind and none could talk him out of it if he was determined. In that aspect Lucas took after his father, but he wasn't in agreement to putting an eight year old with only months training against a ten year old with years of training!

(Harry Pov)

Harry looked down at his opponent and smiled shyly only receiving blank-shocked look in return, sighing he turned to where Lucas was whisper-shouting at Mr Valdesi who was palling more and more looking guilty.

"Lucas I didn't…I assumed…" Mr Valdesi babbled looking nervous now, glancing over to Harry who shifted uncomfortably and had moved to stand by his sensei in case the others tried, "Raven, I apologise…I had assumed that you had been against someone older and more experienced before – you should have said something!"

"That's that thing _father_!" Lucas spat at the man, Harry flinched back at the harshest tones that he wasn't used to – though he had experienced them when Lucas and Vernon spoke on occasion – "Raven _wouldn't _have said anything even if you put him against your top students! His damn aunt and uncle have drilled it into him to obey commands and to never question an authority figure, though I admit that he has been breaking that habit lately."

"Lucas…Raven…"

"Leave it." Lucas commanded, Harry yelped as he was dragged physically from the room by his sensei/master, the man was fuming and he didn't know what to say to calm him down.

Finally they stopped in the kitchen that was actually on the other side of the manor, Lucas picked Harry up and set him on the side like a really-small child and began to look over the already-flourishing bruises on the chest and arms….he hadn't been given a top so he had been only in the gi-bottoms.

"Potter what did you do?" Petunia sneered from where she was sat at the table, Vernon and Dudley eating yet again…they ate at least two more times that an average person despite having larger meals too.

"My Father put him against a ten year old." Lucas fumed pressing a bag of ice-cold peas onto the bruising, Harry hissed at the sudden cold and whimpered at the pressure though he didn't dare to say anything. "Right, Raven – keep those there for ten minutes and then up to bed. I am starting you off learning to use a bo-staff tomorrow if I can find it in me not to kill my father before that."

"He didn't know," Harry defended the eldest sensei weakly, he could admit that fight was one of the hardest he had ever had though also one of the most exhilarating too not that he would actually say it out loud. "G'night Sensei Lucas."

"Night Champ,"


	6. Chapter 5 - Bo Staff and the letter

Chapter five: Bo-staff

The next morning when Harry woke it was to a bucket of cold water over his head, good old Lucas was back and waking him up – yea even back in England he would purposely come to the Dursley's at 5.45am every morning and if Harry wasn't awake then he got a bucket of cold water over him.

Glaring up his sensei who smirked back he rolled out of bed and pitied whoever was going to be changing the bedding over the rest of his stay here – because it would need to be changed every single day and at home he usually did it himself whereas here Mrs Valdesi had already hold him that he should focus on his training rather than silly-things such as house-chores.

"Up. Running before breakfast, don't think I don't know you've been slacking." Lucas said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Sure Harry had been slacking…getting up so early! Damn that man! Though he had been doing his running and basic exercises during his time here. "I want you ready and in the training rooms in…1hr exactly."

Getting up off the floor Harry glared once again after where the sensei had vanished off to do something or other, slouching over to the conjoined bathroom he decided to skip the shower until he came back to change – he would need to after his run, but looking in the mirror he realised just how much he had changed over the past months…gone was the scrawny bespectacled freak and what was left was a respectable young boy,

His midnight black hair was cut semi-short and it was naturally spiked, emerald green eyes that help hidden power, aristocratic yet soft features…he was still shorter than an average eight year old but the doctor that he had seen said that he would never catch up – and had wanted to press charges – because of the malnutrition that he had suffered. In the past his eyes would have been haunted and empty but they now held a spark like flame that seemed to get brighter with every practice that he attended…ah well he didn't have time to stick around and look in the mirror all day! He had things he needed to do!

When Harry got to the training room Lucas and Mr Valdesi were both waiting rather impatiently and looking awkward too stood next to each other, apparently Lucas hadn't quiet forgiven the elder martial-artist just yet.

Harry had changed before coming down and was wearing his gi-uniform complete with long-sleeved top since his arms and chest was bruised from yesterday and would have served as a purpose to aggravate the father and son argument even more, the young wizard didn't want that to happen.

"Good Morning Sensei Lucas, Sensei Valdesi…"

"Glad to see you awake Raven!" Lucas chuckled evilly, straightening up from where he was leaning against a wooden-practice bo-staff he had been using to prop himself up. Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't comment, "Rigghhtt…So I decided to start to teach you the art of the bo-staff while we are here, because while I can get karate masters in England to help out it's rare to find a master in this art, My father has agreed to help out."

"First – I want to apologise Raven" Sensei Valdesi cut in sincerely, Harry nodded his acceptance wanting to get started…Lucas hadn't mentioned this at all until last night then again he might not have known himself. "So, first you need to learn how to hold a staff correctly."

"and the stances," Lucas added in.

Harry was given a smaller version of a bo-staff to what they had, it was a few inches bigger than he was in length but didn't feel at all right in his hands…no, not the staff but rather just _this_ staff and the wood, according to Sensei Valdesi though that was why most either went to buy one themselves, hand-crafted one or even had one customised for themselves.

Lucas showed him how to place his hands, not in the centre like he had first guessed but rather one each side of the centre and a few inches apart so that it was well balanced. Harry's knuckles were white as he clutched onto the wooden staff and concentrated on what he was doing.

"Now, blocking…"

"Owwwiie…" Harry whined as he slumped down on to his freshly-made bed, it was now 11.14am and he had been in the training room since 6.25am after his run around the manor grounds.

After Lucas and Sensei Valdesi had taught him the basics of blocking with a staff and some stabs/strikes the elder master had left to teach one of his own classes, though he sent two of his students into their room – both Harry's age but with a few years more experience.

He needed to desperately learn and practice how to take on people like these, since he would be entered into tournaments once Lucas thought he was ready (and after the age of 11) along with the fact there was a very real possibility that he would be attacked one day, Harry hadn't told Lucas about the wizarding world nor how his parents had been murdered…Blaise had sent him a book called 'Recent Notable Magical Achievements and Names' - apparently he had become famous because he survived an attack that his parents never had.

Reaching over and grabbing a book from his suitcase (that he had packed, Petunia refused to touch his 'freakish' things) and frowned when a ripped-parchment envelope fell from between its pages.

_**Mrs Petunia Dursley **_

_**4 Privet Drive,**_

_**Little Whinging,**_

_**Surrey**_

His aunt…she knew?! Well of course she did, since Lily but the fact she had a letter from them and hadn't even mentioned it bugged Harry even more than that training session that he had just been put through – she had told him that he had been left on the doorstep with nothing but a blanket and no explanation, though there was a birth-certificate and other legal documents along with a death-certificate saying that his parents had been dead.

Not being able to quench his natural curiosity (like the day he found the trunk) Harry pulled out the old parchment letter and narrowed his eyes into a squint at the slanted handwriting that was worse than Dudley's and that was saying bloody something since he couldn't write!

_**Mrs P Dursley,**_

_**I first off offer my condolences on the loss of your sister and her husband of their tragic death and it is my duty to inform you that you are required to take your nephew Harrison James Potter into your home.**_

_**Now this is what is going to happen, since I am aware of your hatred of magic and everything unnatural – follow the rules and you will be paid, do as I say and I will keep you safe from the authorities.**_

_**You **_**will**_** keep Potter's true heritage from him.**_

_**You will keep him down trodden and as submissive as possible, a boy willing to give up the little he has to save others.**_

_**Treat him as you wish (if it concurs with the above) so long as he isn't permeantely damaged or mentally scarred in anyway.**_

_**Once he enters Hogwarts – which he will – you will keep him from learning too much of his heritage, I will make sure that his education is only basic enough to survive what I have planned.**_

_**I will contact you at a later date to arrange money and such,**_

_**(Signed)**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry's hands shook as he kept himself from blowing up the full manor and allowed tears to slip down his cheeks, damn this man! It was his fault that he was abused? His fault that he was at the Dursley's!

He wanted him submissive did he? Harry growled as he grabbed his journal – his own, not the Valdesi one – and started to scribble down ideas…no way in hell was he becoming someones lackey though he would save people if it was required even at the cost of his own life, that would be his decision though and not some old coot interfering and forcing him into things he may or may not wish to do!

In a castle in Scotland an old man shuddered and looked around himself in confusion since no windows were open and the room was warded to be draft proof, he didn't notice his phoenix looking smug nor that the instuments he had set up to monitor his weapon had clicked off and then re-set themselves – only due to phoenix magic!


	7. Chapter 6 - Marcus Granger & b-day gifts

Chapter six: Marcus Granger and Birthday gifts

July 31st was just another day for Harry James Potter, even after the past few years of celebrating his birthday he never counted it as anything except getting another year older – though this year he was expecting to get his school letter.

Not that he wanted to attend…then again what could he do? After researching some he had found out that Dumbledore was his legal magic guardian until the age of 17 and not only that but the old coot was very powerful…politely and magically speaking.

Currently Sensei Lucas had him working on the files in the office up-dating and checking to see if everything was needed for them to still attend, everything up to payments and drop-outs.

Harry didn't truly care though and he sat quietly doing it, it was much better than the alternative – helping out in the elder-classes (aka 14+) and used as a demonstration tool or way to practice without anyone getting hurt…much. Sensei Lucas was great except for the fact he pushed so hard that sometimes the now-eleven year old wondered why he agreed those years ago, it wasn't a bad thing just – annoying? Nah, more irritating because the things he was learning were harder now and more advanced levels before he could be entered into tournaments, meaning that he pushed himself to get everything right.

87% of the time he fell into bed on a night after school and practice and didn't even last a few measly minutes before passing out into unconsciousness, especially when Petunia and Vernon decided that he was slacking around the house and gave him extra chores to do – they were away again though at the moment like every year and Harry was staying alone.

Again.

_**POTENIAL CLIENT**_

_**Granger, Marcus.**_

_**Date of Birth: 19**__**th**__** September 1995**_

_**Staring level: beginner's class.**_

_**Other? Invited to boarding school in Scotland along with twin sister, only available to take lessons during holidays but the Granger family would be great people to have contact with and Marcus seems like a natural fighter. He is willing to give up school placement if this is not possible**_.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the paper in front of him; sure there were odd stories before – but why not just getting a teacher somewhere closer to the school? They lived in Surrey though not Little Whinging, more the 'rich(er)' area…Granger, Harry knew, was the name of Dudley's dentist as well as someone that Vernon worked with closely at work though higher-rank.

"RAVEN I NEED…oh, you looking at Marcus's file?" Sensei Lucas asked coming into the office, Harry looked up and nodded absently with a thoughtful expression – Scotland boarding school? Hogwarts…though it could be a coincidence. "That lad wants to learn nearly as much as you did…his parents have picked me out of the other masters they could have hired privately – I was thinking of turning it down because of the school."

"Sensei, I think he might be attending the same school I will be." Harry said slowly and deliberately, knowing that there was someone at the door probably listening in on them being nosy. Lucas had found out about the wizarding world the day after Raven had found the letter from Dumble-dork and his aunt, it was kind of obvious that something had been bothering him because of the foul mood that he had been in and the amount of mistakes he had kept making on kata's that he had previously been able to complete perfectly.

"You mean…why would anyone give up that place? Lucas asked flabbergast, Harry shrugged though did know that it would be easier if they were muggle-born/raised since they wouldn't be missing anything anyway because they hadn't known about it prior, a reason why a lot didn't attend. "Anyway you can go and see them later…"

"ME?!"

"…And tell them I'll accept him as a student but you, as my apprentice, will do most of the teaching or mentoring and Marcus will come back with you to the lessons." Lucas finished as though he hadn't heard the eleven year olds exclamation of shock and…maybe some horror. "I was due to go today anyway, which I was just going to tell you – I was going to have you induct the other new student, Liam Craig, but I can do that."

"Right…er I best get going then." Harry bemoaned slightly, he didn't want to muck this up and he wasn't going in his karate Gi that was for sure. "Do we need anything else doing today?"

"No, that's all!" Lucas called as he walked out of the office, Harry picked up the folder he had been looking at and slipped out of the office and into the changing rooms, he and Lucas had a Privet one each, and swapped his cloths.

Just as he was about to leave his own letter arrived, ah that would make things that much easier – now just hope that it hadn't been a coincidence and the twins were attending Hogwarts too.

The Granger family were out in the garden relaxing like a normal family on a nice sunny day, the adults were sat on the porch of the house speaking about their children's choice to attend school – they were a little upset that they wouldn't be attending a 'normal' school and yet proud that their kids were so special.

Hermione Granger was sat under a tree reading one of her new books that Professor McGonagall had provided during the visit to inform them of their status as witch/wizard and to attend the school, they would be getting escorted any day now to Diagon Alley. Hermione's only brother, and twin, Marcus Granger was scowling as he attempted to teach himself the basic stances of karate from the internet.

"One leg forward slightly and the other behind," a voice suddenly said from the gateway, the full family turned to see a boy the twins age smirking slightly in amusement, "Marcus I presume? Sensei Lucas sent me with some news of your request – I am Raven Valdesi, Sensei Lucas's apprentice."  
"Oh! Do come in," Mrs Granger offered, the lad stepped into the garden shuddering as he felt wards wash over him – hmmm, secrecy wards and those to stop muggles seeing anything out of the ordinary. Smart. "You look rather young to be an apprentice…"

"I was seven, nearly eight, when he gave me the honour." The boy informed them proudly. He was wearing a pair of blood-red tracksuit bottoms with a double black line down the side, a tight-fitting vest top and finally a tracksuit top with the Dragon Studio crest though with 'Raven Valdesi – Apprentice', "Now, I was given the oh-so-fun job of sorting the files this morning and came across Mr Grangers, Sensei Lucas and I noticed that the notes correspond with my own."

"Meaning…?"

"I shall be attending a Private boarding school in Scotland come September." Raven replied, Marcus gasped in understanding and looked hopeful but the other seemed concerned. "Hogwarts correct? Sensei Lucas sends the message that he will take Mr Granger as a student so long as he doesn't mind being mentored by me during the school time, though we will be returning twice a week, four for myself, for lessons."

"What belt are you?!" Marcus demanded seriously considering the offer, though he wouldn't be trained by an amateur! Nope, then again the boy did say he had been seven when he was accepted as an apprentice – not a student but an apprentice of a martial arts master.

"Blue, I'm going for my Purple end of August." Raven answered, Marcus's eyes had widened while, once again, the rest of them looked confused. "There are 10 Kyu's and Dan…Blue is the 5th Kyu, while Purple is 4th. Brown is 3rd, 2nd then 1st. lower the number the more experience the student has, a Dan is a master – black belt."

"Do you just learn Karate?" Mr Granger wanted to know,

"Nah, I'm also trained with bo-staff." Raven grinned, they ended up in side where he explained his past in the martial arts, including why he had started in the first place – and how he spent every Christmas and Easter over in Italy with the Valdesi family, and even three weeks at the start of summer too.

He had only returned along with Sensei Lucas a week before.

Hermione had stormed off when he had refused to answer any questions on his blood-status, he was a pureblood (his mother, Lily, and his aunt Petunia's mother was actually a squilb as was their father. Both disowned from their families at a young age.) But he didn't want her to know that, he had also refused to answer if he had been taught anything magic yet or what his favourite topic/subject was.

He agreed to meet them on the 3rd when they were due to go to Diagon alley though so that he could arrange with McGonagall for the two of them to come back Tuesday and Friday for their lessons – he could do this because it was in his right as a high-family heir and an official apprentice.

_When harry finally got home_ for once he wasn't tired but actually full of energy, as expected the house was empty beside an owl waiting for a reply from the school – quickly writing that down he went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich to eat, chicken-mayo, looking around he spotted a package on the table that defiantly hadn't been there before.

Four packages actually.

"Wha…?"  
the first turned out to be from Rebecca and Jay (who still attended the classes, they were going to attend Dumgstang or Beautaboux – honestly it was a coincidence that there were so many muggleborns in Surrey! The two were cousins though) who he kept in contact with even during the holidays, they had left him a box of _celebrations_ chocolates and a card.

The second package was from Sensei Lucas – why he hadn't gave it earlier, Harry didn't know – and that turned out to be…a new bo-staff?! Harry looked at it with wide-eyes and trailed his hands along the super-strong metal staff with smooth oak in the centre to hold, the metal wasn't dull but shiny incurved with runes, Harry didn't even recognise some of them, that made it look beautiful – Raven was etched elegantly into the wood too. There was a short note with it like the others…_**Raven, happy birthday! Wanted to surprise you – you know that the Valdesi family has many connections including some wizards. Sorry I didn't tell you before…they had the staff engraved with runes and magic so that it will not break (at least easily) it can be used for practice or tournaments – Sensei Lucas.**_ Well that was certainly nice – and so typically Lucas for you.

The first gift was sent him the Valdesi family as a whole, the usual sweets and journal – because his was full, he'd had three so far, and pen to go with it. Sensei Valdesi had also sent him some new gloves, these ones black with silver trimmings and the Valdesi crest on the Velcro-straps at each wrist along with 'Raven.'

Finally a gift from Blaise Zabini…yea he was still writing to him , the Italian-wizard was still asking his real identity but Harry merely promised he would find out in September. He had sent a book on wizarding traditions, laws and customs along with some wizarding-world chocolates and every-flavour-beans.

At least the Dursley family weren't here to ruin his day.


	8. Chapter 7 - shopping and wands

Chapter seven: SHOPPING AND WANDS

3rd August Harry followed the Granger family to the wizarding world with Lucas driving him to the Leaky Cauldron – a rundown pub that was apparently famous in the wizarding world, well that kinda said something for how they would treat him or how they had already done so in the past.

If they couldn't keep a pub respectable then what chance did they have with a child?

Stepping inside of the 'pub' he grimaced as the wards washed over him, he couldn't tell what all of them were because he hadn't come across them – being that the wards around his house had been similar on a more basic level to the Granger's he had been able to identify them, same here with the basic muggle-repellent that caused them to be blind to that spot and it's happenings.

"…telling you, there is no Raven Valdesi attending this year." A female was saying to Marcus who sneered back at her, the woman looked too strict and her hair was tied up in a tight bun with her face set sternly. "Nor do the Valdesi family have any connection to the wizarding world, most are aware of the name only because of them being renowned for martial arts in the muggle world."

"Apprentice Raven Valdesi however is wizard." Lucas cut in, having followed the young wizard inside – he needed to see about keeping their training up while they were away at school and to inform the bank of the apprentice status. "Professor McGonagall I presume? I am Sensei Lucas Valdesi and this is my apprentice Raven."

"Oh, I – apologise." Professor McGonagall blinked utterly confused, looking down she gasped and recognised the kid without any need for the scar to confirm who he was, and Dumbledore told her that Harry had been personally escorted by him for his school supplies on his birthday! "Well I never – Mr Potter, I must say it has been a while since I saw you. Almost ten years in fact."

"Yea…yeah…my Sensei wished to speak with a representative of the school." Harry shrugged, grateful of the silencing spell that had been applied by the professor – and a privacy charm he assumed. "Since I have yet to have a visit from anyone to explain my letter – I only know it wasn't a hoax because my aunt was…polite…enough to tell me and give me the address here."

"Professor Dumbledore…!"

"Is a bumbling old coot who shouldn't be allowed to interfere with potential students' lives" Lucas stated coldly, Harry looked up at the man and smiled slightly before turning back emotionless – Lucas, of course, knew the letter by heart and had threatened to beat the man senseless for what he had done. "I am telling you now if my apprentice ends up hurt because of him I will be taking legal action. Now – Raven will return Tuesday and Friday after classes as well as Saturday morning for training, he will spend all holidays including half-term with me and Mr Granger will be joining him through Tuesday and Friday's lessons and being mentored within the rest of the time."

"Mr Valdesi you cannot…"

"I am telling you." Lucas warned pulling Harry back against his chest firmly and protectively for that Harry was grateful for the comfort…though annoyed at the same time because he could damn protect himself!, "He will attend his lessons and you will comply with the rules I set or he will not be attending this school,"

"Marcus and Hermione too will be pulled out if not." Mr Granger threatened harshly, Harry looked to Hermione to see her looking horrified at the prospect – Marcus didn't even look that bothered.

"Very well. I shall have it sorted" McGonagall assured looking rather palled at the treats…it wasn't that there weren't the wizards (even muggleborns) the low population of the school was because of parents such as this and the school not being able to compromise in these situations…well that would need to change.

The group of seven left the Leaky cauldron quietly and headed straight for Gringotts, Harry and Lucas hadn't been saved from the awe for entering the alley for the first time ever, both listened carefully while the professor explained how the alley had been founded and the security procedures.

Needless to say Harry hadn't been impressed; the only thing stopping a mass-attack was that the only entrance/exit to the alley was through the Leaky Cauldron or via Knockturn Alley – though the entrance to that was guarded by two 'Aurors'.

Entering the bank Harry and Lucas separated from the others and approached one of the empty desks while the others went to go and get the scholarship money for muggleborns.

"NEXT!"

"Hello, I would like to register my apprentice within the wizarding society." Lucas stated firmly though respectfully too – the goblins around them looked surprised but nodded quickly, "also a withdrawal from the Potter vault."  
"Name?"

"Sensei Lucas Ali Valdesi." The sensei answered, "Apprentice Harry James Potter,"

"Or Raven"  
"Or Raven" Lucas agreed nodding at his apprentice, the goblin wrote down what was needed and asked what the mastership would be in. "Martial arts, karate and Bo-staff mainly."

About 45 minutes later they exited the bank and began the shopping, apparently someone had let slip that Harry Potter was in the alley because everywhere he went someone wanted to shake his hand – one punch and a few threats from Lucas later and none dared to approach if they hadn't spoken first.

The first stop was, naturally, a clothing shop – Lucas refused to have Harry wear the old-fashioned robes and had already asked for the rules on the matter in the shop, students didn't have to wear robes so long as they had the rest of the uniform on…Harry was ordered 5 pair of formal dress trousers, 6 white shirts and two jumpers – all of which were easy to move in. they hadn't visited Madame Malkings robes for all occasions either but a 'pureblood' store called 'Freon'.

Next the book stores- yes stores! – They went to Florish and Blotts for the standards first-year books but then to 'Sanyo-Limited.' For some journals on defence and potions more advanced (and defiantly not school-approved) that the ones on his list, it was the two subjects that he loved beside arithmacy and ancient runes – hopefully there would be decent teachers at the school…if only he knew.

Potions kit and ingredients…check.

Parchment, paper and ink…check.

Pet – a small black kitten with a white patch on its eye…check.

Finally – his wand. Harry was doing this one alone because Lucas needed to go and call his father about some business meeting, entering the creepy shop he wasn't too surprised to find it heavily warded and the owner to equally as creepy as the shop itself was.

They went through a lot of wands but none of them felt right in his hand, even the one that Olivander got excited about because it let out a few sparks and didn't blow anything up – but it still left so _wrong_. That one had been holly and phoenix feather, none of the wands in the shop seemed to want to go with him.

"I wonder…Mr Potter; I have a wand that has been here for many generations." Olivander mused as Harry was lead into the back rooms of the store; these were much brighter and more ordered. "My many-great grandfather was the one to make it and the last owner was Harlan Peverell, one of your own ancestors whom specialised in the muggle-arts of defence; much as you will."

"May I try?" Harry inquired looking at the dusty box the wand-crafter had pulled out of the safe, Olivander nodded seriously and passed it over to the young apprentice who immediately smiled…the moment that he touched the wand a cool wind blew through the room and a bright light surrounded his right hand and the wand, binding the together for life – or so Olivander said.

The wand was made from Fairye-wood that was now more or less extinct especially in Britain, it was a pure-white wood that would not accept anything above neutral or spells to be used with it – not only that but there were specified runes inscribed to stop others claiming it as their own along with one that caused the wand to return to the owner when it was called. The core was an odd combination- a mane-hair of a unicorn given willingly, three tears of a phoenix and finally the scales of a Horntail-dragon that too were given willingly.

Purity. Life and rebirth. Power and strength – that along with the wood only made to be one of the strongest wands around today minus the death-stick (or deathly hallow wand). As Harry left the shop he smirked at Olivander who smirked right back…the old wand maker had sworn on his honour, life and magic that he would not reveal the purchase to anyone unless it was strictly necessary.

Harry had the destined wand of a true warrior and he couldn't have been more proud, now he had something to stop Dumbledore if the old coot tried to make him out to be the next dark lord…as it was said earlier the wand could not be used for dark or evil purposes, oh so-called dark spells could be used if it was to save someone else or to protect himself – in battle and such, so long as the intention was in the right place magic and the wand would comply.

Yet another of Dumbledore's plans had been foiled since he didn't have the sister-wand of the dark lord, Olivander had explained that the headmaster had asked the wand-crafter to try and get Harry to purchase that particular wand. Now where were Marcus and the Grangers…? Setting off down the street Harry ignored the stares from the public to find his new fellow-student to speak with him about setting up a schedule to learn while they were at the school.


	9. Chapter 8 - Hogwarts express

Chapter eight: Hogwarts express

Blaise Zabini resisted the urge or snap at his best friend to be quiet as he watched out of the compartment window for Raven to show up, after these years they had become rather close through the letters and correspondences, even going as far as to meet when Raven was in Italy, the last note that he had got had promised that he would know who exactly Raven Valdesi was.

Apologising in advance and thanking the Zabini heir for the help over the years.

Who was he? Blaise really couldn't figure it out, the boy was a pureblood – that much he already knew – but had been raised by muggles…so it was probably one of the lines that had been killed off in the last war, leaving only one or two members behind and none to take in the magical child.

"…se! ZABINI!"

"What?!" he demanded turning back to Daphne Greengrass who looked less than impressed at being ignored by him, he didn't really care though because she had only been speaking about, shudder, fashion. "Sorry Daphne, I told you about Raven right? He's coming to Hogwarts this year and he's telling me who he really is…"

"Why don't we go and walk around and see?" Daphne suggested as the train pulled out from the station, Blaise considered it for a second before nodding – the two slipped from the compartment unnoticed by Draco Malfoy and his two 'guards' Crabbe and Goyle since they were plotting,

Passing most of the compartments Blaise didn't see anyone that closely resembled Raven at all, it had been almost a year since they had seen each other though – finally they reached the last few compartments one of which was open with a bushy-haired girl stood with her hands on hips.

"Marcus I can't believe you would take side with this _menace_!" the girl was whisper/shouting at another boy who was stood by the door, he had the same salt'n'peper coloured hair and a more masculine version version of facial features but that was where the similarities ended.

What caught Blaise's (and Daphne's) attention was the second boy inside of the compartment, he was sat by the window looking amused and innocent stroking a small black kitten with a white patch over the eye – the boy looked younger than the rest of them, though more mature at the same time…was that even possible?! Semi-sort midnight black hair, emerald green eyes, soft yet aristocratic features along with a strong-but-lean and tones body that showed through the tightly-fitting short sleeved shirt he was wearing.

Bingo!

"Excuse me miss," Blaise said in a smooth cultured Italian accent, the girl squeaked and spun around in shock – the first boy looked mildly amused but the other was looking down, sad. "Raven? I've been looking all over the train for you, though you'd missed it at first!...hey what's wrong?"

"You'll hate me."

"Never!" Blaise exclaimed protectively, he turned to glare at the girl who was glaring right back at him – and the boy who had moved out of the way though not able to leave the compartment. "You girl go bug someone else, Mr…"

"Granger, Marcus Granger."

"Mr Granger, do you mind stepping out while I speak with Raven?" Blaise asked formally, Marcus nodded and stepped out grabbing his…sister? Cousin? And dragging her down the small corridor. "Daphne, I'll meet you back at the compartment soon – oh before you leave, Raven this is Daphne Greengrass – Daphne this is Raven Valdesi."

Once Daphne had left Blaise stepped into the small compartment and shut the door behind him and activated the built-in silencing and privacy charms that had been there for years. He watched his friend carefully wondering just what had him so upset and distressed.

"Blaise…I am so sorry…"

"Hush, what are you talking about?" Blaise asked sitting down next to the small martial artist allowing the kitten to hop into his own lap and stoking it. He could see Raven as a kitten if he was an Animagus. "Come on, I'll find out soon enough anyway. I'd rather hear it from you first."

"I – Blaise, my real name is Harry…Harry Potter."

He didn't react for a few seconds but when Raven tried to get up and walk out of the room he pulled him back down, replacing the kitten with Raven…Harry…and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"So? Harry Potter or Raven Valdesi; you are still the same person." Blaise assured knowing that was what his friend needed to hear, he'd been told of the boy's relatives and the neglect. He wanted to do something and would the moment that he got the first chance. "Ok, I'll admit if I had met you in the airport and you told me you were Harry Potter – I probably wouldn't have spoken to you. Zabini and Potter did have connections but never that strong."

"Thanks…are we still friends?"

"Yes we are still friends." Blaise whispered, then frowned down at his watch realising that he'd been gone for half-an-hour already and he didn't want Malfoy coming here looking. "Raven…Harry…I need to go, I'll see you in school ok? No matter what house you are in we'll still be friends – even if we can't be in public."

"You should stay away from him."

Harry looked up to see a red head boy that he'd noticed on the platform sneering at him in the doorway, great – first Hermione (he couldn't call her Granger since Marcus was there too) and now another prat.

Where had Marcus vanished to anyway?

"It is none of your business, beside – isn't it a bit rude to tell someone you don't know who to be friends with and such?" Harry shot back at him, wiping his face where the tears had already dried. The red head had the cheek to come into the compartment, shoved Jomie (his kitten) onto the floor and then sat down opposite Harry. Raven glared and picked up his whimpering kitten.

"I am Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend." The red hair proclaimed then looked over Harry with a cold sneer in place…grrr this guy didn't to go now before he got hurt! "You'll probably by in Hufflepuff, poor delicate weak thing like you…it's up to Gryffindor's like to tell you that Zabini is dangerous."

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked mockily, apparently the boy didn't pick up on that fact since he continued to go on and on…according to him the Zabini family was dark and evil the Italian family were in deep with death eaters.

Harry was furious.

"…and they…"

"SILENCE!" Harry ordered jumping to his feet; Marcus just entered the compartment and looked startled by the shouting. "Weasley I suggest you leave before I make you. Do not _dare_ come in here and tell me that I'm your so-called best friend or how my real friends are evil. I am Harry potter; maybe you should get your facts straight? Now LEAVE!"

The red head scarpered and Marcus slammed the door after him, looking back warily at his mentor who had sat back down – well circled up in the corner cooing over his kitten who was still whimpering.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just that prat calling Blaise evil." Harry explained rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, wondering just how much damage that argument was going to cost during the time he was at the school. He didn't know it now but that argument would change everything that his knowledge and training hadn't already.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and support with this story - it is the first one that i have bothered to publish since i usually keep it with friends and such.**

**i will take ideas and comments into account during the story and their will be sequals because this will only cover first year...though i want to ask now for the future if i should do slash? if so who should Harry/Raven be with? if not a slash i dont think i'll bother with the romance part of things - let me know!**

**1) Marcus Granger (oc)**

**2) Blaise Zabini**

**3) Jay (OC from staring chapters)**

**4) other? if any more suggestions please tell me!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

_**Noon-Stories-Limited xxx **_


	10. Chapter 9 - Sorting and confrontations

Chapter nine: Sorting and The Feast.

Hogwarts was…different.

The castle certainly looked good enough and it was undeniably beautiful, Harry stepped off the old boat onto the small platform and was nearly tripped over into the lake by Weasley – if not for his impeccable sense of balance he probably would have fell backwards and took Neville Longbottom with him.

The man that had escorted them, Hagrid, lead them through a large wooden door and up a set of stairs until they reached what Harry presumed to be the Entrance Hall to the castle – there Professor McGonagall stood prim and proper looking over the first years critically.

Their eyes met and the Transfiguration mistress looked away quickly with a look of guilt crossing over her face, once all of them had reached the entrance hall McGonagall pulled him into a side chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said once they were all silent once again, she was the type of person that you were silent for when they wanted to speak. She explained the houses and such, "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

"So, it's true – Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blond next to Blaise sneered looking down on Raven, there were a few sniggers but mostly muttering that the boy-who-lived was present. "Too _scared_ to show yourself on the train Potter? A weak, pathetic half-blood is all you are!"

"Actually I have purer blood that your fathers master." Harry corrected not at all amused, one rule that Lucas gave him: always know your enemies before fighting them especially if they have more experience. "My mother, though seen as a muggleborn, was a pureblood daughter of two squib's also from pureblood families."

"What…"  
"In a line!" McGonagall ordered coming back into the room and tapping Malfoy on the shoulder to shift aside, Harry and Marcus – who had stayed quiet – stood together in the double line.

The hall was already full of older students who didn't look too interested, rather just hungry and wished to get on with the feast. The tables were set up by house, Gryffindor on the far right, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin…clearly it was safer to keep the first and last house separate during meals – candles floated under a charmed ceiling that was showing the night-sky outside, finally the headtable with the old coot himself at the centre.

The sorting happened to be done by a magical-hat that sat on a three-legged stool at the front – it seemed that the list went in alphabetical order meaning that the Granger twins were sorted first.

Marcus was sorted into Slytherin – shocking over once he was the first muggle-born since Nicolas Flammel to do that – and walked away looking smug and smirking at his sister as he passed.

Hermione went into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like she had hoped.

Finally…"  
"Apprentice Raven Valdesi – Harry Potter."

He stepped forward purposely blocking out the muttering of 'Harry Potter?' and 'The Harry Potter?' – Though mainly 'apprentice?!' from the purebloods and 'Valdesi?' from the muggleborns or those who kept up with the muggle sports or politics.

The hat was set on his head by McGonagall and the young wizard flinched as he felt something routing about in his mind – along with helping to control emotions martial arts kept mental focus, along with his magic he could feel wards and anything that would potentially affect him mentally.

"_Well, Well, Mr Potter you certainly are a special one."_ The hat claimed speaking to him mentally; Harry gripped the edge of the stool and waited for the decision of sorting to conclude. "_You are a candidate for all beside Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw for your brilliant mind…but you do not show it off do you purposely to impress? Slytherin you have the cunning and ambition but either you or the house would end up in ruins before the school term was over…Gryffindor, you are brave, you are loyal but do not jump into things without thinking of a plan first."_

"Hat, a decision." Dumbledore prompted from behind them, harry ground his teeth together wanting to tell the man to be quiet. The hat seemed to have a similar mentality as he hummed,

"_Though your traits and bloodline –_ GRYFFINDOR!" it announced the last to the hall, Harry glanced nervously over to Slytherin to see Marcus smiling at him encouragingly and then to Blaise who didn't look all that shocked.

"You broke the record for longest sorting you know." A red head that was already sat at the table, maybe one of Weasley's brothers? Informed when he took a seat…glad that Hermione wasn't in this house. "The last was Morgan Peverell who ended up in Gryffindor too but that took 4 minutes and 18 seconds. Yours was 6 minutes and 11 seconds."

"And?"

"Nothing, it'll be in the records that's all." The boy shrudded looking put out, those around them sniggered and he narrowed his eyes. Harry too thought it amusing but it was annoying too. "I am Percy Weasley by the way, fifth year prefect."

"Again, and?" Harry repeated watching the sorting, finally it was the Weasley boy's sorting. He seemed to be arguing over something or other with the hat, probably trying to get into a certain house."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT?!"

Harry saw who were obviously Ronald's older brothers jumping up in outrage while Ronald himself had gone sickly green and glaring at Harry who smiled back at him innocently.  
"This is all your fault Potter!"

"How so?" he enquired patiently, really this boy was stupid – Harry was willing to bet that he had only been placed in Hufflepuff because he wouldn't be accepted by the other houses.

Not smart enough for Ravenclaw.

Not cunning or Ambisous for Slytherin.

Not brave or honourable for Gryffindor.

Probably not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, but they at least would be nice enough to give him somewhere to reside during his school years- it didn't mean that they looked happy enough that either.  
"You made the hat put me there for revenge!"

"Get one thing straight," Harry whispered dangerously standing up to meet Ronald who had stroke over and tried to punch him, Harry had merely dodged the first and grabbed the boys fist the second time. "Weasley, I have been taught to be an honourable person by my sensei – I never lie unless it will save someone or my own life. I never seek revenge and I will only ever retaliate if you do something first and only at that time to."  
"Ow! Get off me!"  
"Try that stunt and you will get much worse," Harry said dropping the fist and allowing the boys are to un-twist, he looked around the silent hall to find them all staring in shock or anger – at Weasley. "That goes for all of you, act like Weasley here – barging into my life, telling me I have to be your friends, insulting my own friends by calling them evil – and none of you will like the consequences."

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Dumbledore barked Harry turned to raise an eyebrow and then looked at the point jar to find it hadn't moved from the '0' mark. "I said…"

"I am aware Dumbledore!" the hat barked unamused, "But it was not Apprentice Raven."

"He…"  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff." McGonagall said so that everyone could hear, the points were deducted and the hat nodded it's approval. "Weasley, I suggest you sit down. Apprentice Raven, five points to Gryffindor for acting calmly and rationally."

Soon it was all but forgotten as the feast began though everyone was wary to speak with Harry at first Seamus and Dean – two other first years – were finally the ones to speak with him about Sensei Valdesi.

* * *

**Thanks for your views people,**

**i think that i will do a story without romance, for Harry anyway, i just dont like writing OC girls and there arent many that i see suiting him in the magic world from JK Rowling - though i am starting to make notes for a second story that i've been thinking about _that_ will be slash...sorry to disappoint for this one though, but quiet a few people have said NO!**

**Thanks again,**

**NOON-STORIES-LIMITED**


	11. Chapter 10 - Lessons & Dumbledore's plot

Chapter ten: Lessons start and the Staff meeting

While all of the rest of the students were in bed still asleep or only just dragging themselves out of bed the young hero of the wizarding world was already in the Great Hall eating breakfast alone – a few members of staff were present and some older students from other houses but none from Gryffindor.

Over at the Slytherin table Marcus was glaring evilly at him because he'd been dragged out of bed too for the morning run, Harry had McGonagall set up a way to get the other student up in time on a morning because of his needed-exercising before lessons began – according to Marcus as they jogged around the lake it had been a 'house-elf'.

Well the Slytherin just wanted to be lucky Harry didn't get hold of his diet too.

On the plate in front of Harry was a rather healthy and moderate side meal, to others it looked quite a lot but it really wasn't in reality though it was filling and made to release energy slowly until lunch time – a small bowl of honey-coated porridge, a bowl of mixed fruits (kiwi, banana, apple, berries, strawberries and grapes) and finally a glass of milk and pure-orange juice to go with it.

Compared to the normal grease bound food the rest were eating Harry would have plenty of energy to survive the first day of lessons – the first week and the exam period were well known even in Muggle schools to be the hardest because of the alteration to sleeping.

Or so Sensei Valdesi (Lucas's father remember) had lectured.

"An odd choice for a child," Poppy Pomfrey commented as she passed him at the table towards the head, Harry looked up and smiled slightly at the school matron who was eyeing his meal with approval. "Most won't even touch that food unless they are forced to – like in my hospital wing!"

"My Sensei expects a food diary ma'am." Harry explained as he popped a grape into his mouth, Lucas monitored his food intake since the Dursley's would not. Harry had always got tired easier because of his lacking diet. "I suspect that if he found out I wasn't following my diet that he would throw a fit and have me doing nasty practices that I hate doing."  
"You could lie?"

Both Harry and the nurse turned to Fred and George Weasley who had joined them at the table, a few other older years were at the other end of the table now too – most in the hall watching them…again.

"No I couldn't." Harry stated bluntly, smirking at their confused looks. Poppy left them alone muttering about if he dared she would be writing to 'this sensei' herself to complain. "I told you all last night, I don't lie. Especially to my Sensei who has my utmost respect."  
After that nothing else was said and Harry left the hall to head off to his first lesson – most students skipped breakfast for a longer sleep in. The first lesson that he had was Charms.

There Flitwick had them practicing the levitation charm – Ronald blew his feather up, Harry was the first to get it correct followed closely by Blaise and then Draco Malfoy. Since he had got it right Harry helped Neville, by the end of the lesson everyone except Ronald had completed the set task.

Next was Transfiguration which they were lectured about messing about in the lesson and being kicked up, there was no practical magic in this one because they needed to learn the basic theory first and foremost – Harry learnt many things that he hadn't from his books which just proved that you can be book-smart but not know everything at the same time.

Defence was nothing but a fraud, Professor Quirrell was an idiot that stammered and couldn't even tell them to open their books to the right place without letting out a girl scream because Harry had the 'audacity to drop his book' – of course he had purposely knocked his book from the desk so that it landed on the floor just as the man had his back turned…though Harry had been forced to duck when he was nearly cursed because of his 'accident'. Oddly enough his head and, more specifically, his scar hurt/burnt right through that lesson.

Finally…Potions.

Harry had studied this one more than the rest after finding out that it was his mother's favourite subject during school – he was still better at Ancient Runes and Arithmacy because he studied them earlier and harder before that, but while he hadn't been able to practice potions he had all of the theory-base work and ingredients memorised by heart as well as what their reaction would be if they were mixed with others at certain conditions.

Sadly the teacher was Severus Snape…his mum's old former best-friend and his father's school-enemy. The man stalked into the classroom and stood at the front of the class regarding them coldly.

_Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. _

_Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. _

_"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—__celebrity."_

_Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's,_ as Harry had noticed the day before,_ but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. _

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _

_More silence followed that little speech. [...] _

_"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _

"It's a sleeping potion?" Harry frowned trying to remember seeing the unimpressed sneer he quickly added. "Known as the Draught of Living death because it is so strong."

The silence was deafening and Harry really did think that Snape was going to kill him – bloody hell the man had asked him a sixth-year question and he had been able to answer, it wasn't his fault…well it was but that wasn't the point!  
"2 points to Gryffindor for _sheer dumb luck_." Snape snared turning back to the rest of the class and asking random questions from the first year text book. Harry sighed in relief and slipped down in his seat relieved that he wasn't dead and being used in some nasty potion.

That night, unknown to the students, there was a staff meeting taking place within the headmaster's office – all of the teachers that taught first years were present and accounted for.

Minerva McGonagall wanted questions answered; Severus Snape too wanted to know how exactly Potter knew that answer in class – all of them had something to say and considering the time of the year it was exceedingly rare. All beside Quirrell that was and he just looked ready to go and hide under his bed for the rest of his life and never come out again.

"Any problems?" Dumbledore asked smiling at them benevolently, receiving the looks that he said that should be obvious. With a wary sigh be motioned for them to tell him what the problems were.

Ronald Weasley refusing to do as he was told and blowing things up.

Harry Potter (or as they called him Apprentice Raven) being top of his classes already despite the lack of magic in his upbringing, Dumbledore couldn't understand that one really…he had Arabella watching the brat all the time and she hadn't reported anything off about the brat, then again she hadn't reported that he was an apprentice either – unless she didn't know?

That must be it.

Sitting back in his chair he plotted how to make this into an advantage for him and to get Potter back under control, he was way too independent and according to Ronald Weasley (whom had been sent to his office earlier) the boy already had friends that were in Slytherin not to mentions a very-well-known family; the Zabini's.

Now how to get the brat…compulsion? No someone would pick up on it.

Imperious? No, dark magic registered in the wards and they were checked by the ministry each half-term at the very least.

Potions? – yes that was a good idea and they were pretty untraceable unless you knew what you were looking for and the better made and developed ones worked better than most compulsion curses…Now who to use to slip the potions to the brat? And who to make them without rising suspicion?


	12. Chapter 11 - Quidditch and Practice

Chapter eleven: Quidditch and practice.

The first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood on the court yard in the early September sun – Harry and Marcus were stood to one side speaking quietly while the rest were speaking loudly about Quidditch.

Malfoy was bragging that he had flown too high and nearly been hit by a helicopter, Ronald Weasley going on about how he used to sneak out on his older brothers brooms – even Blaise had something to brag about. Neville was one of the ones that didn't really care and was attempting to hide behind the group as not to get noticed, Harry was looking forward to this class though.

When Madame Hooch finally arrived they were all quick to get into their separate houses in two single lines that were facing each other – they were instructed to shout 'up' which Harry just found stupid…after all this was magic, why shout the instruction? It wasn't going to affect anything if you said it any louder! That was what non-verbal were for.

The broom flew into Harry's hand and he steadied it as he would have done with his staff if he had that, noticing that Marcus was having a little trouble getting it up off the ground he reached nodded encouragingly and mouthed the word 'courage' over at the Slytherin.

Suddenly all of their attention was dragged over to Neville Longbottem who had yelped, the chubby-boy was now floating above them all – wincing Harry couldn't do anything but share as the broom suddenly shot forward…a few crashes into the castle wall and getting caught on a statue his fellow Gryffindor fell to the floor once again with a clearly broken arm.

When Hooch took him up to the hospital wing Malfoy picked up Neville's rememberal that his gran had sent him – Marcus and Harry shared an exaspered look but neither moved to do anything.

"That isn't yours." Ronald spat at Malfoy who smirked chucking the glass-ball up and catching it again with ease, Weasley was trying to be the hero and had appeared from the castle when Neville had dropped. "Give it back Malfoy!"

"What you going to do about it Weasel?" Malfoy asked smirking with an air of superiority about him, Harry snorted in amusement though that dragged the attention to him, "Potter not helping or defending like the Gryffindork he is? Oh right, cant do anything without your _sensei's _permission can you!"

"You and Weasley are idiots." Harry said rolling his eyes, suddenly appearing in front of the blond and plucking the rememberal out of the loose grip that surrounded it. Pocketing it he said, "Maybe you should do something about that attitude, the pair of you, it'll get one of you hurt one of these days. It's pathetic really, not that you can say anything about my devotion to my art because from what I've heard you rely on your fathers money for everything."

"My father…"

"There you go again." Harry pointed out raising an eyebrow mockily, the Gryffindor's were that good at hiding it so were outright laughing while the Slytherin house looked emotionless…beside the small quirk of their lips that was almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

Weasley and Malfoy continued to bicker as the rest of the class departed knowing that Hooch wouldn't continue the lesson without the brooms being safety checked over. Before Harry could leave though he shuddered as he felt something shift around him, something in the wards alerting the ward-holder that something had entered or exited the grounds – he didn't know if it was good or bad just that it certainly hadn't been authorised beforehand.

At 5.40pm that night Harry and Marcus took the portkey from the entrance hall to Surrey for the lesson, this would be an interesting class since the two of them plus Jay and Rebecca had been away and out of touch for almost a week.

Marcus cried out as he hit the ground while Harry was caught and steadied by Lucas who had, apparently, been waiting for them to arrive in the office that was off-limits to the public. Harry looked around at the familiar room and sighed a breath of relief because he loved it there and nothing was going to change that.

"Come on, everyone else is here." Lucas informed the boys looking out of the one-way window that had been installed for Harry's, and then Marcus's, sake for their arrival and departing. "I have some announcements too boys, Raven – Nathaniel is visiting with my father today and wished to verse you."

"Ok!" Harry chirped grinning, though Nathaniel was now 13 and (sadly) still a lot taller than him, the Italian boy had took every chance he could to challenge Harry to a fight- friendly of course.

He hadn't gotten over being beat by a barely-trained eight year old 'squirt'.

Harry walked out of the office swiftly and was instantly pounced on by Jay who knocked them both to the floor, Harry narrowed his eyes and flipped them over easily so that he was sat on Jay's chest pinning the other boy down instead – Jay growled at him and then grinned,

"Good to see ya Raven!"

"ALRIGHT BOYS STOP MESSING AROUND!" Sensei Valdesi ordered from the other end of the training room, Harry and Jay were immediately back on their feet – while Jay took his space near the middle of the mat Harry went to the front centre, to his left (for this lesson) was Nathaniel and to his right a girl called Emily that was a late-transfer from Manchester at the end of the summer.

"First off, any problems since the last meeting?" Lucas enquired looking between all of his students pointedly, one of the boys towards the back raised his hand timidly and the sensei nodded to him, "What is it Mr Aryans?"

"I won't be here on Friday or next week,"

"That's fine, you'll have to work to catch up." Lucas nodded then looked from Aryans to Harry and back, "When you return you may wish to speak with my apprentice about helping you catch up on a Saturday."

"Yes sir."

"Now, news." Sensei Valdesi spoke up, Harry perked up at this – Lucas having just mentioned it he wanted to know what it was about. It had to be important to his sensei wouldn't have told him beforehand. "A tournament is coming up over Halloween and then another over Christmas – beside Nathaniel and Apprentice Raven you are all around the same level,"  
"Therefor if you wish to go you much put your name forward!" Lucas said placing a plastic tub onto the table at the front along with a pen and scrap bits of identical papers. "At the end four people will be picked out for the Halloween tournament which is an English Nationals. I shall pick the team for Christmas late on, but that one is a British Nationals for England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland."

The lesson started by harry going over the standard warm ups with the class, wondering just who would be brave enough to enter for the tournament – he was required to go, if not compete, because he was the only current Valdesi apprentice, it wouldn't look good on the company nor the family if he wasn't there.

After the warm ups they were put in pairs (Harry ended up with Marcus to help him) practicing kata's – a series of moves put together into a dance-like movement that would work swiftly within a fight, the move fluent that you could put different moves together – into a kata- the more chance that you have of winning or gaining the upper hand within a fight,

Finally…Nathaniel approached Raven and demanded a rematch.

…the rest of the class moved to stand around the edge of the training room with those parents who had stayed behind, the fight would be one that none of them had been able to see outside of the TV and movies.

Raven held his bo-staff in a tight grip as he faced Nathaniel who was stood directly opposite him with one of the practice staffs; Sensei Valdesi was the one going to be judging this time and not Sensei Lucas like it had been since their first fight those years ago. To those who hadn't seen it before, the fight looked like a deadly dance as the two boys moved around each other – neither being able to gain the upper hand each blocking the others attacks fluidly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and kept his breath even as he ducked down to miss a blow that otherwise would have hit him in the head, Nathaniel seemed to be distracted by the near-dangerous move he had just pulled so Harry used that to his advantage- gripping his staff in both hands he pushed himself upwards using the staff to hoist himself into a backflip from his crouched position, just as the turn was finished He swung his left leg around and hit his opponent in the chest knocking Nathaniel to the ground instantly winning the match.

Because of the time Harry and Marcus were forced to leave before finding out who would be joining the young apprentice at the upcoming tournament, as they appeared into the entrance Hall Harry held back a groan as he spotted Dumbledore and a man that he didn't recognise stood waiting for their return.

* * *

**hello again everyone, i was sooo bored today i decided to do this chapter!**

**anyway just a note...IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, DISAGREE WITH ONE OF MY IDEAS OR _MY_ WORK THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BECAUSE TELLING PEOPLE THE WORK THAT THEY HAVE ENJOYED DOING AND MANY OTHERS HAVE TOLD THEY ENJOY THAT IT IS UNORIGANAL AND ALL THE IDEAS HAVE ALREADY BEEN USED IS NOT APPRECIATED.**

**DONT LIKE DONT BLOODY READ!**

**OH...AND I WOULD _LOVE_ TO KNOW WHERE IT IS UNORIGANAL AT, I HAVE YET TO SEE A STORY ON THIS SITE WHERE HE IS APPRENTICED TO A MARTAIL ARTS MASTER, THESE IDEAS WERE MY OWN BECAUSE I DISLIKE HOW HARRY IS TREATED IN CANON AND WANTED TO GIVE HIM A REALISTIC FIGHTING CHANCE.**

**sorry for that rant for those who support this story the comment just bugged me, keep reviewing and giving constructive critism - that is more than welcome.**

**thanks,**

_**noon-Stories-limited**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Old coots and their sheep

Chapter twelve: old coots and their sheep

_Because of the time Harry and Marcus were forced to leave before finding out who would be joining the young apprentice at the upcoming tournament, as they appeared into the entrance Hall Harry held back a groan as he spotted Dumbledore and a man that he didn't recognise stood waiting for their return._

Albus Dumbledore was a very busy man and for a good reason, not only was he the headmaster of one of the most prestigious magic schools in the world but also supreme-mugwump and self-proclaimed leader of the 'light'.

Therefor he was furious when he had received a message from the headboy telling him that Mr Harry Potter and Mr Marcus Granger – A Gryffindor and Slytherin – had left the school grounds via portkey. To make things worse the only people who could provide portkeys for the school grounds were the head of houses or the headmaster, and he hadn't supplied it – and the head of houses all seemed to have disappeared or too busy with other students to talk!

"Is there a problem Headmaster?" Cornelius Fudge asked impatiently, Dumbledore looked up from glaring at the note from the headboy to the minister of magic whom he had been meeting with.

"Ah, yes, it seems two first years have left the school via portkey and I wasn't informed." Dumbledore replied trying to bend this situation around so that it didn't look bad on him and get the brat under control too – his potion plan had been foiled by the school elves…they didn't work for him but for Hogwarts itself and he couldn't boss them around. Sadly. "Though they do live in close proximity so it may be a family matter – Mr Potter mentors Mr Granger I am aware,"

"Mr Potter left?!" Fudge asked outraged, inwardly Dumbledore smirked but on the outside he looked perfectly calm and a hint of grandfatherly-worry marring his old features. "Dear Merlin Dumbledore, the boy is our hero! You need to keep more of an eye on him!"

"He is rather independent…I have yet to get a chance to speak to him," Dumbledore defended himself with sparkling eyes. Getting up he glanced down at the time on the letter – 6pm. It was now closer to 7:30pm and all portkeys were set for 1 hour and 45 minutes return unless specifically changed. "The boys should be due back; perhaps you could join me in finding out where they had gone?"

As one the headmaster and minister of magic (along with the hidden-auror's) walked swiftly through the corridors ignoring those who tried to get in their path including several of the ghosts and students. Just as they got to the bottom of the grand-staircase the air shifted and two boys appeared before them, though only one of them fell to the floor.

Minister Fudge looked over the students carefully and frowned at their attire; both were wearing the muggle-fighting gear that he had seen once on a trip to China looking for political support, The one that had remained on his feet had a dark Purple belt and the other a yellow belt…not that he knew what that signified at all.

Also the one that was wearing the purple belt, Harry Potter, was carrying a bo-staff that had clearly been make specifically for him engraved with runes…and on his uniform it had 'Apprentice Raven Valdesi' underneath the crest that the uniform had placed just above the heart.

"Oh Great…"

"Mr Potter just where have you been?" Dumbledore asked sternly, Fudge found it odd that the eleven year old would glare at the headmaster for the question but he never commented. "You need express permission of myself or your head of house to leave these school grounds…"

"Actually sir, we did have permission." Harry spat holding up the portkey, it was a small metal Hogwarts crest, he looked pissed off. And he truthfully probably was for being accused of a wrong-doing. "My Sensei, aunt and uncle, along with Mr and Mrs Granger only allowed us to attend this school if we were allowed to continue our lessons."

"Mr Potter…"

"Yeah?"

"You cannot just leave the school," Fudge lectured after seeing the prompting look from Dumbledore, you see in the headmasters eyes if Fudge was the one that prevented the kid from leaving then he would probably look to Dumbledore to try and get the minister to change his mind.

"Apprentice Raven, how was your lesson?" Professor Flitwick asked coming out of the great hall, completely ignoring the glares that he got from the headmaster and minister as he did so.

"Perfectly fine sir, I have been chosen to compete in the English Nationals." Harry confided proudly, Marcus smirked at the impatient pair from where he was still on the floor, "Marcus, is that _really_ the best place to sit in white clothing? Who knows when that flood was last cleaned?"

"Arh!" Marcus yelped jumping up off the floor and wiping his behind as though trying to get rid of the dust and germs. Flitwick and Harry both sniggered while Dumbledore and Fudge…guess what? Glared!

"Ok boys, to your common rooms!" Flitwick ordered sternly though had a hard time keeping a straight face of it, "Headmaster, Minerva has the details pertaining the agreement between the school, Sensei Lucas Valdesi and their families."

Harry ran up the stairs before anyone could stop him – not stopping until he reached Gryffindor. Inside everyone was still awake and stared at him until he explained his uniform and the bo-staff.

He couldn't wait until the tournament.


	14. Chapter 13 - Three headed dogs & Hagrid

Chapter thirteen: A three headed dog and Hagrid

"…and he was stupid enough to accept."

Harry looked over to Dean who had been explaining how Weasley (Ronald that was) had been stupid enough to accept a rising challenge off Malfoy to a wizards duel arranged for the night before.

Not that the apprentice was so bothered but it did confirm that Weasley had been out last night because he was spreading some story about some three-headed dog on the third floor forbidden corridor that they had all been warned away from at the welcoming feast.

"It's his own stupid fault." Harry told his new friends as he finished off eating his yogurt and picking up his bottle of water, he had missed out his running session this morning due to bumping into the dratted headmaster first thing…that hadn't been a welcome encounter.

(flashback)

_Harry was jogging down the flight of stairs between the fourth floor where the Gryffindor common room was situated down to the second floor when one of the doors on the third floor opened,_

_He didn't even pause because it wasn't anything to do with him, plus he had stayed around long enough to know that it was an adult – he could tell by the level of power emitting from that way – thinking about the tournament he didn't see the tripping charm heading his way until he was flat on the floor,_

_Growling he managed to pull himself to a stop over a few steps and winced as his arm gave a slight twinge; it wasn't broken or even sprained but probably would bruise a little bit from the impact, looking up he saw Dumbledore looking 'concerned' and the old man hurried to his side._

"_Mr Potter are you ok?"_

"_Fine Headmaster." Harry ground out pushing himself up and began walking again, he way was he taking a chance of being tripped again – even if it would get him away from this fool quicker – Dumbledore kept stride with him._

"_How do you like Hogwarts?"_

"_It is a school, what kid likes school?" Harry retorted shrugging, filing away the slightly-smug look that flashed over the wrinkled face. "I have nothing to complain of though, sir."_

"_Mr Potter…"_

"_If you are going to use my title then it is Apprentice Raven." Harry said stoically as they came to a stop in the entrance hall where they had been last night, "Or Apprentice Valdesi. Now if you will excuse me,"_

"_Mr Potter, it is breakfast time." Dumbledore reminded him blocking his way to the front doors, instead of arguing Harry went into the great-hall instead and sat down for breakfast – he would just do the run later._

(End flashback)

"Where you going 'Ry?" Seamus asked as he went to walk away from the table, Harry flashed the water bottle into their view and the Irish student nodded in understand though frowned. "You run every day? My Mams cousin works in a gym and he said only the most dedicated do that."

"It keeps up stamina." Harry agreed before taking his leave, heading down to the lake, he shuddered at the cold pre-winter wait hitting his face. He had ran in snow though because of Lucas so he didn't really care.

It was about an hour of running later that he finally came to a slow stop as he approached a cabin that he hadn't noticed before, a large man (Hagrid, he reminded himself) was stood chopping up firewood by masses and as Harry watched small creatures would appear and take that cut-up wood away.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry asked, Hagrid yelped and dropped his axe – the young apprentice held back a snigger but took a few steps forward. "I was wondering what those…creatures?...are?"

"House-elves lad," Hagrid grunted, going back to his work though keeping an eye on the first year – Harry wasn't unobservant and he knew that he was being watched. He also knew this would probably be reported to the headmaster but he couldn't really give a damn, "Ya' 'Arry right? I knew ya parents I did, great folk those two…you look just like James you do, Lily's eyes though."  
"I wouldn't know sir, I don't have a picture." He admitted softly sitting down on an uncut but fallen tree that was nearby, "Sensei Lucas said that I should find some of their old friends and ask but I cant seem to find anything."

"H'mmm try Remus Lupin," Hagrid suggested setting down the axe before sitting opposite him, the wood cracked under the weight and an elf that appeared squeaked and vanished again. "You used to call him 'Unca Moonie' you did, shame that he wasn't allowed to take you in – daft laws against werewolves if you ask me; Remus is as nice as any other fellow I say."

"Was there other friends?"

"Aye, Sirius Black – 'e's in Azkaban though," Hagrid grunted rubbing his shaggy beard and frowning to himself, Harry wondering just who Black was and what he had done to go to a wizarding prison. "The LongBottoms are in St. Mugos an' the Prewitt brothers are dead…maybe try Amelia Bones? She was close to Lily, so was Pr'fessa Snape."

"Thanks…say do you know whats on third floor? I heard growling when I passed," Harry asked the naïve man quickly, he wanted to confirm Weasley's story. If it was true then the headmaster was truly crazy.

"Fluffy, 'e's a bea'tful dog," Hagrid replied. Harry narrowed his eyes though didn't react otherwise waiting for the man to continue, "A three-headed dog, he's mine he is! Leant him to Dumbledore to mind the…the…"

"Yes?"

"Never you mind!" Hagrid rebuked jumping up, "Be gone with ya! It's nearly curfew!"

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the wait :) i've been dumped with, like, four 30mark essays for college to do and i wanted to get them out of the way befoer the holidays.**

**thanks for the reviews once more,**

**keep reading!**

**_ ONCE AGAIN DUE TO VOTE THIS STORY WILL NOT BE SLASH! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT THOSE WHO WANTED IT!_**

**_P.s. should i write out the tourament chapter or just the results? i'm deffo doing one for the 'christmas tourament' so i was unsure...?_**

**Noon-Stories-Limited**


End file.
